


Bruce Cambell is a GOD

by Shesfineshesnarrating



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:03:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shesfineshesnarrating/pseuds/Shesfineshesnarrating
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean had always loved Horror movies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bruce Cambell is a GOD

Dean had always loved Horror Movies. When he was little he would sometime wake up Long after mom had gone to bed and go downstairs where he knew his father would be sitting in his chair watching television. Some nights it was a war movie of some kind but more often than not Svengoolie would be on the screen and some black and white movie would be on. He would crawl into his father’s lap and hide his face in his t-shirt if he got scared.

Dean had liked the monster movies the best, the Wolfman being so much cooler than Dracula, but his favorite were the zombie movies. The Undead were just so creepy and neat.

Most times he would have nightmares of them coming and crawling through his window and trying to eat Sammy. But still he loved to watch in gross fascination.

When Dean was four he announced that he wanted to be Ash for Halloween and that his mommy needed to buy him a  
Chainsaw so he could fight the deadites. Mommy just glared at Daddy and Daddy said he didn't know where I could have seen that movie, even though Daddy had just taken him to see it last week.  
So for Halloween He dressed up in an old tattered blue shirt and his old church pants that didn't fit too well anymore and a little plastic chainsaw that vroom'd whenever you pressed a button. 

When Dean was four he realized that the monsters in the movies were real and Daddy had lied to him about it all being make believe.

When Dean was nine He saw Evil Dead on the Television of one of the crappy motels they  
were staying at and sat Sammy down in his lap and watched as Ash Battled the Deadites.  
Dean decided that as long as he could be as cool as Ash, than maybe Hunting Monsters wasn't so bad.  
Sam Hid his face in Dean's shirt the whole movie and made Dean Promise that he would protect him from the Deadites.  
He did and Sam smiled a gap tooth smile and said "Groovy."

When Dean was thirteen He snuck in to see "Army of Darkness" with Sammy, two days later he got suspended from school for grabbing a girl and kissing her after exclaiming "Gimmie some sugar baby!"  
Dad had tried not to laugh the whole car ride home while Sam exclaimed it was disgusting to even  
get your lips anywhere near a girl even if it was for sugar.

When Dean was seventeen he had a date with a pretty blonde named Alessa, he tried the Line again  
and lost his virginity in the backseat of the Impala. It was than he decided that Bruce Campbell was a god.

When Dean was twenty-seven he and Sam were working a case in Detroit, a theater was being haunted and generally mucking things up, after dispensing of the old bitch he stumbled into a bar looking for a drink and maybe some company. Sitting down he ordered a beer and turned to look at the patrons of the Bar. He blinked twice at the man sitting next to him and grinned like an idiot "You're Bruce Fucking Campbell." the man turned to him slightly and rolled his eyes "That's what my Driver’s License says."  
Four hours later he walked into the motel room pleasantly buzzed and still grinned like an idiot. Sam looked at him from the laptop and raised an eyebrow "Get lucky in the bathroom Stall again?"  
"Dude! I met Ash!"  
"Catchem? As in gotta catch 'em all?" Dean threw his jacket at Sam "As in 'This is my Boomstick!' 'Shop smart. Shop S-Mart!'"  
Sam blinked "Shut up."  
"I am not even fucking kidding."  
"Did you get his Autograph?"  
Dean held up a cocktail napkin and grinned than looked at Sam strangely "Do I even want to know why you know the name of the kid from Pokémon?"

Dean had always loved Horror movies, but he love Evil Dead the Best.

**Author's Note:**

> I take no responsiblity for this, really.  
> I do not condone showing a 3 or 4 year old Horror movies, although I figure that if I can watch them that young and the worst thing that's wrong with me is that I am a Geek and Afraid of clowns than morn power too you.  
> Though now I REALLY want to see Wee!Dean dressed like Ash


End file.
